Blind Date
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Als Albus Minerva und Hermine beim Ball zusammen beobachtet hat, bekommt er DIE Idee für Minervas Geburtstagsgeschenk... AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


_AN von Xio: Hallo zusammen! __Okay,__ ein kurzer__ Oneshot. __Die Handlung ist im Jahre 2006 angesiedelt, was bedeutet, dass Minerva 81 und Hermine 27 Jahre alt ist. _

Ü/N Die Originalstory ist von Xio11 und unter dem Titel „Blinddate" ebenfalls hier auf zu finden. Ich bin wieder nur für die Übersetzung zuständig, was Xio mir netterweise erlaubt hat.

Ein fettes Dankeschön an Lapislazuli fürs Betalesen!

**Disclaimer: Keinem von uns gehört etwas aus dem Potter-Universum und wir verdienen nichts an dieser Story!**

**Blind Date**

Der Ball zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres ließ sich besser an, als er es gedacht hätte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen solchen Ball veranstalteten und so war es wohl normal, dass er besorgt war. Eigentlich hätte er sich diese Besorgnis schenken können, denn er wusste, dass er diese Aufgabe in fähige Hände gelegt hatte. Minerva war vor allem eine Perfektionistin, ganz gleichgültig, welche Aufgabe sich ihr stellte, alles fügte sich so, wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatte. Alles war schön und Minerva bildete da keine Ausnahme. Sie trug eine Robe in ihrer üblichen Farbe, doch diesmal nicht mit ihren üblichen Schottenkaros, sondern ein zart aussehendes Gewand aus dunkelgrüner Seide. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem Knoten geschlungen, doch anstatt ihn wie üblich auf ihrem Kopf aufgetürmt zu tragen, hatte sie ihn diesmal tief in den Nacken frisiert. Sie war die überraschend und wundervoll vertraute Minerva McGonagall, aber irgendwie wirkte sie weicher und viel sinnlicher, als er sie jemals gesehen hatte. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte Albus, dass er nicht der einzige war, der in dieser Nacht von Minerva gefesselt war.

Natürlich hatte er es schon zuvor bemerkt, er hätte blind sein müssen, um es nicht zu bemerken. Natürlich war es gegen die Regeln, aber seit wann beachtet das Herz das Regelbuch? Jedes Mal, wenn die beiden sich in einem Raum aufhielten, schien eine elektrische Ladung in der Luft zu liegen, die Spannung verdoppelte sich automatisch. Sie hatten einmal in der Woche Lehrerversammlung und für gewöhnlich sahen sich die Lehrer täglich im Lehrerzimmer, so dass Albus nur an wenigen Tagen nicht mitbekam, was so ablief. Doch augenscheinlich hatten die beiden beteiligten Lehrkräfte nichts bemerkt oder aber sie schienen es zu ignorieren. Er kannte Minerva über den größten Teil ihres Lebens hinweg und er wusste, dass sie die Selbstbeherrschung von zehn Hexen zusammen hatte, deshalb überraschte es ihn nicht, dass sie ihre Gefühle derartig in Schach halten konnte. Was er aber nicht verstehen konnte, war, wie Hermine damit umgehen konnte. Natürlich, sie war Minerva sehr ähnlich, doch sie war viel jünger und für gewöhnlich zeichnete die Jugend sich durch Ungeduld und Kühnheit aus.

Hermine zeigte nichts von beidem. Aber als er sie nun so beobachtete, konnte es für ihn keinen Zweifel daran geben, dass sie bis über beide Ohren verliebt in seine Stellvertreterin war. Albus ging zu Hermine hinüber und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Würdest du gerne tanzen, Hermine?"

Hermine sah überrascht auf, sie wollte wirklich nicht tanzen, sie war glücklich damit, einen gewissen Jemand zu beobachten. Aber, es handelte sich immerhin um Albus Dumbledore und sie konnte ihm schlecht einen Korb geben. Sie lächelte und folgte ihm zur Tanzfläche. Sie musste einräumen, dass der Mann ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer war, sie hatte bloß eine einzige andere Person so anmutig über die Tanzfläche schweben sehen. Doch in diesem Moment schien diese Person eine Tanzpause einzulegen und setzte sich gerade an den Lehrertisch.

Albus bemerkte, dass Hermine zu Minerva hinüber sah und lächelte. Es schien ihm alles so offenkundig zu sein, dass er nicht verstand, warum sie so blind für die Gefühle der jeweils anderen sein konnten.

„Sie sieht heute Abend wundervoll aus, nicht wahr?"

„Mehr noch als üblich." Hermines schnelle Antwort schien sie selbst mehr zu überraschen als ihn. Er hatte bloß ein einfaches "Ja" erwartet, aber so war es ein viel besserer Anfang.

„Ich kann nur zustimmen. Minerva ist an jedem Tag schön, aber heute Abend überstrahlt sie sogar die Sterne."

Hermine bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie sich verplaudert hatte. Sie war so von Minerva beansprucht gewesen, dass sie vergessen hatte, wo sie war und mit wem sie sprach. Nun gut, immer noch besser, als wenn sie es vor Snape zugegeben hätte. Aber sie hatte immer noch nicht vor, sich selbst in irgendeiner Form zu verraten.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Hermine. Ich verstehe die Verlockung einer wundervollen Frau wie Minerva nur zu gut. Und keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben."

Er sah, wie Hermine sich einmal mehr entspannte. Vollkommen selbstvergessen konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie die klügsten Hexen in etlichen Jahrhunderten waren, doch offensichtlich waren sie verloren, wenn es um Herzensdinge ging. Sie mussten es einfach sein, wenn sie wirklich nicht bemerkt hatten, wie sie einander ansahen.

Minerva ging für die wöchentliche Lehrerkonferenz in Albus Büro. Er hatte sie darum gebeten, früher zu kommen und so war sie eine halbe Stunde eher da. Sie war sich sicher, dass Albus dafür einen guten Grund hatte, um sie an ihrem Geburtstag eine halbe Stunde früher aufstehen zu lassen. _Natürlich hat er einen guten Grund. Er hat besser einen guten Grund, denn, wenn nicht, werde ich ihn aus dem Fenster werfen._

„Guten Morgen, Minerva. Du siehst heute wundervoll aus!" Minerva lächelte, Schmeichelei, also hatte er gar keinen Grund gehabt.

„Guten Morgen, Albus." In den vielen Jahrzehnten, in denen sie nun schon Kollegen waren, hatte sie gelernt, ihn sehr gut zu deuten. Sie wusste, dass es nur wenig gab, mit dem der Schulleiter sie noch überraschen konnte. „Du wolltest mich vor dem Treffen sehen?"

„Ja, wollte ich. In Anbetracht dessen, dass heute der vierte Oktober ist und du nun 81 Jahre alt bist, dachte ich über ein Überraschungsgeschenk nach." Minerva bekam ein schlechtes Gefühl. Es war nicht so, dass sie Albus nicht vertraute, es war nur, dass er dieses verdammte Funkeln in den Augen hatte. Dieses besagte Funkeln konnte sich nicht damit rühmen, jemals gut für Minervas seelisches Wohlbefinden gewesen zu sein.

Ihre Verachtung für diese Idee zu zeigen, die Albus als Geburtstaggeschenk im Sinn hatte, noch bevor sie wusste, worum es ging, wäre unhöflich von ihr gewesen und im höchsten Maße unangebracht. So entschied sie sich für ein „Wirklich?"

Albus Dumbledore war kein Dummkopf. Er wusste, dass Minerva ihre Bedenken wegen seines Geschenkes hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie niemals ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von ihm zurückweisen würde. Gerade das machte seinen Plan ja so perfekt.

„In Anbetracht dessen, dass du kein nennenswertes Sozialleben hast, dachte ich, es wäre wunderbar, für dich ein Blind Date zu arrangieren", sagte er mit einer von Humor gewürzter Stimme.

Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten und die Röte in ihre Wangen stieg. Vielleicht war er schließlich doch zu weit gegangen, aber das bezweifelte er. Minerva musste ihre Theorie revidieren, anscheinend konnte er sie nicht nur doch überraschen, sondern er besaß zudem auch noch die Fähigkeit, sie vollkommen zu schockieren.

„Ein Blind Date" Minervas Stimme hatte diese schön hohe Stimmlage, die sie nur für zwei Dinge benutze: Um ihre Verachtung für den Mangel an Urteilskraft ihrer Studenten zum Ausdruck zu bringen und ihm gegenüber benutzte sie diesen speziellen Tonfall aus genau dem gleichen Grund.

"Ja, Minerva, ein Blind Date. Ich weiß da von jemanden, der sehr interessiert an dir ist und ich denke du würdest dieses Interesse erwidern, wenn du dem nur eine Chance geben würdest."

Erwidern, der Mann musste schließlich doch seinen Verstand verloren haben. Wer auch immer der Mann war, mit dem Albus sie beglücken wollte, wie konnte sie dieses Interesse erwidern, wenn sie doch schon bereits nach jemand anders verrückt war? Doch natürlich wusste sie, dass Albus das auf keinen Fall wissen konnte, also versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen und sprach mit der gleichmäßig ruhigen Stimme, die sie immer benutzte, um den Erstklässlern etwas zu erklären: „Albus, ich weiß, dass du es nur gut meinst, aber ich möchte nicht zu einem Blind Date gehen."

"Ach, komm schon, Minerva. Du wirst doch nicht mein Geburtstagsgeschenk ablehnen wollen?" Als Minerva nichts dazu sagte, sondern nur auf ihre Hände starrte, fuhr er fort: „Wie auch immer, es ist bereits alles geplant und jedes Detail vorbereitet. Minerva, vertrau mir einfach. Zumindest wirst du einen wirklich netten Abend verleben." Während er das sagte, reicht er ihr eine kleine Einladung aus Pergament, auf dem ihr Name in ordentlicher Handschrift stand. Sie war gerade dabei, sie zu öffnen, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch und sah, dass es in der Tat schon Zeit für das Treffen war. Sie ließ die kleine Karte in eine Tasche ihrer Robe gleiten.

"Fertig?" Sie nickte kurz, wonach er denjenigen vor der Tür zum Eintreten aufforderte. Es ergab sich, dass es Hogwarts jüngstes Mitglied des Kollegiums war.

„Bin ich zu spät?" Albus lächelte Hermine an. Genau wie ihre Mentorin war sie immer penibelst pünktlich. Beide hatten es dringend nötig, etwas lockerer zu werden.

„Nein, wir hatten lediglich vor dem Treffen etwas zu besprechen. Du bist genau pünktlich, Hermine." Minerva fingerte an der Einladung in ihrer Tasche herum, deshalb bemerkte sie nicht den sehr merkwürdigen Blick, den der Schulleiter mit der Professorin für Zaubereigeschichte wechselte.

Hermine wollte gerade ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Minerva richten, als ein sehr enthusiastisches "Guten Morgen zusammen!" von der Tür her erklang. Sie würde bis nach dem Treffen warten müssen.

Als Minerva den Korridor im dritten Stockwerk entlangging, der sie zu dem Raum führte, in dem ihr Blind Date stattfinden sollte, konnte sie sich nicht des Gedankens erwehren, als was für ein mieser Tag sich der diesjährige Geburtstag herausgestellt hatte. Die Schüler hatten alle entschieden, dass der heutige Tag perfekt dafür geeignet war, sie zu quälen und waren außer Rand und Band gewesen, vor allem die Drittklässler, die bislang noch keine geistige Reife entwickelt hatten, aber bereits etwas von der Furcht verloren hatten, die die Erst- und Zweitklässler in ihrer Gegenwart fest an ihre Schreibtische fesselte. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie schwören können, dass es Albus war, der sie dazu angestiftet hatte. Aber nicht einmal er würde es wagen, sich bei ihren Schülern einzumischen. Verdammt noch mal, sie hatten Flugzeuge aus Pergament im ganzen Klassenzimmer herumfliegen lassen!

Dann hatten Poppy, Xiomara und Pomona mit Albus Segen beschlossen, ihr im Lehrerzimmer mit einem Kuchen aufzuwarten und ihr einen glücklichen 81. Geburtstag zu wünschen. Was, wie Minerva zugeben musste, wirklich süß von ihren drei Freundinnen war und sie hätte es auch wirklich genossen, wenn nicht die eine Person, deren Gegenwart sie sich gewünscht hätte, es nicht schaffte zu kommen. Schuld daran war ein abscheuliches Paar Slytherins, die einen Hufflepuff schikaniert hatten. An diesem Tag empfand sie eine wirkliche Abneigung gegen die gesamte Schülerschaft.

Als ob ihr Geburtstag nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, näherte sie sich stetig dem Ort ihres verdammten Blind Dates. Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Albus, von daher konnte sie wohl schlecht nicht hingehen, da er der war, der er nun mal war, würde er es ansonsten herausfinden. Sie fühlte sich, als ob irgendjemand sie für etwas bestrafen wollte, von dem sie nichts wusste, aber es war grausam, das an ihrem Geburtstag zu tun. Schließlich erreichte Minerva ihr Ziel, es war die letzte Tür am Ende eines sehr langen Korridors. Minerva glättete ihre grüne Robe mit einer Hand und strich noch einmal über ihr Haar, trotz allem gab es keinen Grund für sie, auszusehen wie der Tod auf Urlaub. Es war ein Date, ob sie nun danach verlangt hatte oder nicht, kümmerte nicht. Zufrieden, dass sie salonfähig aussah, versuchte sie, diesen miserablen Tag zu vergessen. Albus hatte immerhin gesagt, dass sie zumindest einen netten Abend haben würde und das wäre die einzige Feier, die sie machen würde. Sie setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und klopfte zweimal an die große Eichentür.

Die Türe öffnete sich Sekunden später und Minerva verschlug es den Atem. Da war Hermine und sah schöner aus als je zuvor. Minerva ließ den Anblick auf sich wirken. Hermine hatte ihre schönen gepflegten Locken hinter jedem Ohr mit einer Haarnadel zurückgesteckt, die im Licht des Kronleuchters schimmerten, den sie hinter Hermine sehen konnte.

Hermine hatte auf ihre übliche Robe verzichtet, stattdessen trug sie ein sehr schmeichelhaftes dunkelblaues Kleid. Minerva schluckte hart, sie war benommen.

Hermine für ihren Teil erging es genauso. Minerva sah einfach… Hermine konnte keine passenden Worte finden, die genau beschrieben, wie wundervoll die Frau vor ihr aussah. Hermine hatte sie noch nie zuvor so gesehen. Ihr Haar war hochgesteckt wie üblich, aber diesmal nicht in einem Knoten, sondern als ein kompliziertes Gebilde an ihrem Hinterkopf. Ihre grüne Robe war nicht wie üblich hochgeschlossen, sondern reichte weit genug hinab, um eine Andeutung des Tales zwischen ihren Brüsten erahnen zu lassen und Minerva hatte diesen Effekt noch zusätzlich damit akzentuiert, dass sie eine wunderschöne Smaragdhalskette trug. Und als sie Hermines anerkennenden Blick sah, war Minerva froh, dass sie sich schließlich doch noch davon hatte überzeugen können, dass sie zu einem Date ging und besser etwas Aufwand betrieb, selbst wenn sie es nur tat, um sagen zu können, dass sie sich an ihrem Geburtstag herausgeputzt hatte.

"Guten Abend, Minerva. Bitte, folge mir." Hermine drehte sich um und als sie in den Raum zurückging, hörte sie, wie Minerva scharf den Atem einzog. Also hatte der alte Mann doch wieder Recht behalten, Minerva fühlte sich von ihr angezogen. Der größte Teil ihrer Nervosität, die Hermine empfunden hatte, während sie auf Minervas Ankunft wartete, verflog plötzlich. Minerva hatte es den Atem verschlagen, Hermines Kleid sah von vorne sehr schicklich aus und enthüllte nicht einen Zentimeter Haut, doch als Hermine sich umdrehte, wurde es zum Aufreizendsten, das sie je gesehen hatte. Das Kleid hatte praktisch kein nennenswertes Rückenteil, es formte einen perfekten V-Ausschnitt von Hermines Schultern bis hinab zu ihrem Steiß. Es enthüllte eine anregende Menge von weicher milchig weißer Haut. Sie musste schon sagen, Albus hatte einen hervorragenden Geschmack, wenn es darum ging, ein Blind Date für sie auszusuchen.

Minerva gewann genug ihrer Orientierung zurück, um Hermine folgen zu können, die sie zu einem Tisch führte, der offensichtlich mit viel Sorgfalt hergerichtet worden war. Er war für zwei gedeckt, aber anstatt die Plätze gegenüber zu decken, waren sie nebeneinander eingedeckt worden. Mitten auf dem Tisch stand eine schöne Kristallvase, mit roten und weißen Tulpen gefüllt. Das brachte Minerva zum Lächeln.

„Ich habe von jemandem gehört, dass das deine Lieblingsblumen sind."

Minerva drehte sich zu Hermine um, ein noch breiteres Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie konnte diese Information nur von zwei Menschen bekommen haben, Poppy oder Albus. „Ja, ich liebe sie."

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln und rückte Minerva den Stuhl zurecht. „Bitte, setz dich. "

Minerva sah etwas verblüfft aus angesichts solcher Ritterlichkeit, sagte aber nichts und setzte sich. Hermine beugte sich über ihre Schulter, nahm die silberne Haube von dem Teller und legte sie beiseite. „Ich habe auch von diesem Jemand gehört, dass Pasta mit Meeresfrüchten das Essen deiner Wahl wäre." Diesmal lächelte Minerva nicht, nein, dieses Mal musste sie laut lachen. „Ich werde wohl mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Poppy reden müssen."

Hermine bewegte sich zu ihrem Platz, aber anstatt sich hinzusetzen, nahm sie den gekühlten Wein, und goss ihnen beiden ein Glas ein. Danach setzte sie sich und hob ihr Glas: „Auf viele weitere Geburtstage!" Minerva schenkte ihr ein hinreißendes Lächeln und hob ihr eigenes Glas.

Albus hatte also doch Recht gehabt, sie liebte ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk. Als Minerva sich erhob, um zu gehen, tat sie es mit Bedauern, sie wollte, dass die Zeit anhielt und diese Nacht für ewig dauerte.

„Vielen Danke, Hermine. Es war ein reizender Abend"

„Ich bring dich noch bis zu deinen Räumen."

„Das ist nicht nötig."

„Ich weiß, aber ich würde es gerne."

Minerva lächelte abermals, das schien sie in dieser Nacht häufig zu tun, und nickte. Wie sich herausstellte, war die Strecke vom dritten Stock zu Minervas Räumen im ersten Stock viel zu kurz und bald befanden sie sich vor Minervas Tür.

„Ich hoffe, wir können das wiederholen."

Minerva wirkte ein wenig perplex, sie war in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft gewesen. „Was?"

„Ein Date" Minerva lächelte wieder und Hermine nahm es als Zusage. „Wie wäre es mit Freitagabend in meinen Räumen? Sagen wir, um acht?"

"Liebend gerne."

"Dann steht das fest." Hermine ergriff Minervas Hand und beugte sich schnell zu ihr, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben, bevor sie der Mut verließ. Dieser Kuss geschah so rasch, dass Minerva sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich ihn nur eingebildet hatte oder nicht, aber als sie die Augen öffnete und sah, wie nervös Hermine war, wusste sie, dass er sehr real gewesen war. Minerva lächelte, um Hermine zu beruhigen, die daraufhin Minervas Hand zu ihren Lippen hob und sie küsste. „Happy Birthday, Minerva." Mit einem letzten Lächeln verschwand sie.

Minerva lächelte immer noch als sie sich fertig machte, um ins Bett zu gehen. Sie würde Albus ein sehr großes Weihnachtsgeschenk machen müssen, als ein Dankeschön. Sie war begeistert. Was nur ein paar Stunden zuvor so ausgesehen hatte, wie der schlimmste Geburtstag, den sie jemals hatte, betrachtete sie nun als ihren schönsten Geburtstag. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es nur der erste in einer langen Reihe von Geburtstagen sein würde, die sie mit Hermine feiern würde.

Ende


End file.
